a fathers last hour
by CM-bitches
Summary: this story is a morgan personal story and focuses on a tradgic event during morgans childhood!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story if focusing on Morgan and an event in his childhood!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Morgan walked out of school staring at the floor with hid bag pack hanging of one shoulder. He looked up as he heard a car horn, it was his dad! Morgan's face suddenly brightened up and he ran towards his father's car!

"Dad what are you doing here?" Morgan asked his father as he climbed into the car.

"Got off early so thought id surprise you, guess criminals are taking a day off today, lucky for me!" replied his dad

"Does this mean we can go play ball before dinner?" Morgan enquired

"Sure thing buddy"

**1 hour later**

Morgan and his dad packed there things into the car and headed home

"Dad where you going this isn't the way home?" Morgan asked his dad

"I just need to pick something up on the way home, now hurry up and finish your soda I don't want your mom knowing I bought you one!" his dad said laughing

Morgan and his dad carried on driving towards the grocery store, Morgan sipping the soda as they drove.

As Morgan and his dad pulled into the parking lot Morgan peered through the drinking hole of his soda can, making sure he had drank all he could.

"Finished buddy?" Morgan's dad asked as he turned off the engine. Morgan nodded. Morgan and his dad got out the car and walked towards the door; Morgan stopped in the entrance and looked round for his dad!

"You go in buddy ill follow you in once I've put this soda can into the bin." Shouted Morgan's dad before he disappeared round the corner to the bin. He dropped the rubbish into the bin then walked up to the store doors.

He grabbed the handle and tried to open the doors but they were locked, in a panic he shook the door trying to open it. He rushed round the building in the hope of finding another entrance he trid to open the back, employee entrance. Once he realised it wasn't going to open he ran back to the entrance to find a masked man standing in the doorway firing a rifle into the air.

"DEREK!"...

**To be continued! **

_**Hope you like it, let me know what you think of chapter one please, this is my first story so comment would be well appreciated**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the shop

"CHILDREN OVER THERE ADULT OVER THERE!... NOW" shouted the masked man pointing to various parts of the room. Morgan and the rest of the captives walked to their designated areas. "Right everyone empty your pockets onto the floor in front of you."

"I haven't got anything, what if he thinks I'm refusing, will he kill me?" a little boy asked Morgan

"Here you go!" said Morgan handing the little boy his watch. The men began to walk round picking up all the pocket items along with the women's bags, as he went along he separated people into two groups. He came to the little boy next to Morgan.

"Hand it over kid!" said the robber as the little boy stretched out hid open had containing the watch. "Nice, looks pretty expensive alright go over there! Who's next!" he said eyeing Morgan!

"I don't have anything to give you I'm sorry!" said Morgan staring into his captors eyes!

"You're sorry? Do you think you're different to everyone else here?" he questioned Morgan. Morgan didn't reply he just stared at the floor trying not to let him know he was afraid!

"So...?" he questioned Morgan "empty your pockets, out fold them." He ordered Morgan

"I told you threes nothing there!"

BRING...BRING!

Morgan started to shake as he realised the noise was coming from his pocket!

"Nothing in your pockets you say?" the man said digging his hand into Morgan's pocket. "I am in charge here not you, you got that kid?" the man retrieved the phone from Morgan's pocket! "Damn, you son of a bitch... who have you told?" he asked Morgan throwing the phone to the floor

"No one I swear!" said Morgan trying to be brave and stand up to him.

"You swear... you swear? WELL THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! Why is daddy calling you?" he said dragging Morgan into the back room!

"DAD... HELP ME DAD."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hope you liked chapter 2! Please review, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Outside the shop**

Morgan's dad's hands shook as he tried to call it in but is phone wasn't working; he'd been meaning to get it fixed! He peered through the glass, his eyes searching for Morgan but he couldn't find him. A kid walked down the sidewalk, with his headphones in listening to music as he walked home.

"HET KID... KID CAN YOU HEAR ME?" shouted Morgan's dad across the street. He looked at the shop and looked at the boy, he didn't want to leave Morgan but he needed a working phone! "It'll only be for a minute, nothing will happen I've taught him well, he will be fine... he will be fine!" Morgan's dad thought as he ran across the road towards the kid.

"KID...KID, hey can I use your phone?" he said grabbing the boy by the shoulder!

"Hey man... back off... what do you want?" said the kid as he took his headphones out.

"I need your mobile phone ... i have... i need to call the police... my...derek ... my son Derek is in there and there opening fire!"

"Ok, ok calm down, here you go man!" he said handing the phone to Morgan's dad.

**Meanwhile in the shop**

"Let go of me, get off me!" screamed Morgan to his captive, trying to act strong!

"Sit over there and shut up!" ordered the masked man throwing Morgan into a corner making him wince in pain!

"My... my dad will come for you... you!" said Morgan struggling to breath!

"That's what they've all said, but guess what there all dead before anyone realises!"

"Not me... I'll be different... my dad's clever, he's a detective for Chicago Pd and he's right outside! He's gonna find away in and then I'm gonna watch him arrest you!"

"Not if I kill him first!" taunted the killer. Morgan got up and charged towards him, only to be met by the unsubs fist to his face knocking him out cold on the floor"...

**Back outside**

"Hello?... this is detective Morgan, I'm outside Betty's grocers on fifth...erm... they have hostages!"

"How many detective?" replied the responder.

"I don't know but you have to hurry! My son is in there and I don't know whether he is dead or alive... I don't have a visual!"...

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgan began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes, his whole body aching. He looked down at his feet to find is shoes had been taken off and his feet were bound. He slowly stood up, a pain shooting through his side, where his captor had kicked him. Morgan stumbled towards the door, each step hurting more than the first, he got the door and fell, he was weak and needed a doctor he wasn't going to last long.

"Help... help!" Morgan shouted but it was too quiet he didn't have the energy! He grabbed the door handle using it to pull himself up, he needed to get out. He opened the door slightly, just enough so he could see out. His eyes scanned the room looked for the masked man; he was the other side of the room, rifle in hand. The till was a few meters away but he was determined he could make it. He slowly opened the door trying to stop it making even the slightest sound. He kept his eyes on the man in the corner crawling out the room.

"Ough" Morgan grunted as he looked down at the broken glass scattered all over the floor. His hands bled as the glass pierced his skin. Morgan battled through the agonising pain as he made his way to the till. Morgan looked round the till, something to unlock the doors.

"You go check on the kid!" the man ordered a woman pushing her in the direction of the door Morgan had just come out from. "Wait!" he said pulling the woman back. He ran towards the open door and stood in the doorway as Morgan pushed a button, he hoped would open the doors and indeed it did. Morgan built up what strength he had left and shouted his dad

"DAD THERE OPEN, THE doors are open!" Morgan managed to shout!

"NO... NO...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the masked mad shouted at Morgan as he charge towards him, he picked him up off the floor and drove him into the till, winding Morgan!

"Stop... please!" Morgan shouted using what little energy he had left to try and fight back, he didn't stand a chance.

"GET OFF MY SON!" Morgan's dad shouted to the masked man as he drove Morgan's head against the solid back wall. He charged towards him tackling him to the ground. The two men rolled around the floor fighting. Detective Morgan got the upper hand, sitting on top of his son's captor punching him.

"Dad!" Morgan shouted as his dad left the man running towards his son. They could hear the sirens in the background getting louder as the police began to arrive.

"Detective!" the man said standing up, pulling a gun from the back of his pants

BANG...

To be continued.

Hope you like, only one more chapter to go I hope you've enjoyed the story!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so this is the final chapter, I hope you liked it! If you read this please take the time to leave a review! Would help me alot! Thanks**_

**Chapter 5:**

"DAD... DAD... DAD PLEASE TALK TO ME SAY SOMETHING!" shouted Morgan trying to stop the bleeding.

"Derek? Is that you?" whispered his father

"Yes dad it's me, please don't die!" Morgan said as the tears poured down his face and landed on his dying father's chest.

"Derek, promise... pr... promise me you'll look... you'll look after you m... mom and sis... sisters for... for me! ... Please!" asked his Morgan's dad as it became harder for him to breath.

"Dad no, you'll be here to look after us!" Morgan muttered out hugging his dying father.

"Please Derek!" pleaded his father as his eyes began to droop

"Ok I promise... I promise!" Morgan said wiping his eyes, the room started to spin as Morgan began to fall unconscious, his body was weak after all the beating but he tried to stay awake to spend all the time he could with his dad!

"I love you Derek!" his dad muttered before he passed away.

"Ha-ha, I thought daddy was going to arrest me?" laughed the man standing over Morgan, who knelt next to his dead father. "And now I'm going to kill you!" he taunted holding a gun to Morgan's head.

"PUT YOU WEAPON DOWN AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND... DO IT NOW!" A detective shouted as he drew his weapon.

"Maybe next time hey son!" the killer laughed as the dropped the gun to the floor.

"NOW GET DOWN ON YOU KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOU HEAD!" the detective yelled as he moved in to clear his weapon. He took his handcuffs out and marched the masked man out the door. Morgan still lay by his father, crying.

"WE NEED A MEDIC!" shouted another officer has he knelt down by Morgan and his father checking his pulse! The officer reached out and took his tar off and handed it to Morgan, "you should keep this, just know he was proud of you!" the officer said. "Now let's get you some help." The officer said as he helped Morgan up. "Derek, Derek?" the officer said as Morgan fell into his arms. "Where's the medic, come on!" the medics rushed in with a trolley and lifted Morgan onto it, he was rushed out to hospital where he was treated for his injuries!

"There you are!" the officer, who had stayed with Morgan all night said as Morgan opened his eyes.

**3 days later**

"Now Derek will say a few words about his father." The priest said as Morgan walked towards the front of the crowd.

"My dad... I... he was..." Morgan froze as a tear rolled down his cheek as he walked back to where he was standing. He couldn't say anything, he just held his father's star in his hands as his mum hugged him and they both cried

"I miss him already mom..."

_**THE END**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! This was my first story so hopefully you liked it and if possible could you spend the time to write a review. thank you!**_


End file.
